Astrakinesis
Astrakinesis is the ability to manipulate astral energy as well as being able to travel to the astral plane. Characters *Rachel Andrews has this ability naturally. *Robert Max has mimicked this ability from Rachel. *In World 8, Peter Petrelli has also mimicked the ability from Rachel. *Jessica Sky Petrelli has copied the ability from Rachel. *Damien Basset has this ability naturally. *Katherine Petrelli will also have this ability naturally. Limits 'Rachel Andrews' Rachel has said that she has discovered she can release bursts of astral energy from her body, as well as performing astral trapping, which can prevent spirits from manifesting and astral projectors from returning to their bodies. She would also be capable of astral projection, visualising the dead, making spirits visible to others and possibly harming the dead, as well as travelling from the physical plane to the astral plane and interacting there. 'Robert Max' Robert would have similar limits to Rachel but is yet to display the ability. Knowing a deceased person didn't seem to cause him to access the ability. 'Peter Petrelli ' Like Robert, Peter too hasn't used this ability. 'Jessica Sky Petrelli' Jess too has never used the ability. 'Damien Basset' Damien can release bursts of astral energy which seem to affect the people they hit spiritually, harming or even killing them without leaving any physical damage. He usually produces the bursts from the palms of his hands. He can communicate easily with any deceased spirits, and occasionally finds that they seem drawn to his presence, and drawn to speak with him. He can also enable other people to speak with these ghosts, or see them. Additionally, he can astral project himself, can enable others to astral project temporarily, and can block people from astral projecting or returning to their bodies if they have already projected. 'Katherine Petrelli' Katherine's ability will enable her to manipulate astral energy in a variety of ways. She could release it in blasts, which will harm anyone they strike mentally and emotionally. They will have no effect if they hit an object instead of a person. She will also be able to astral project herself, and force others to astral project, and when she does this only she or another possessing the ability could allow them to return to their bodies. Additionally, the ability will enable her to communicate with deceased spirits. She will be able to summon ghosts which will appear only to her, and will be invisible to all others, and she could also choose to make the ghosts become visible to all. Similar Abilities *Astral projection is the ability to project one's consciousness outside of their body *Projection can also be used to astral project *Astral premonition is the ability to project one's conciousness into a vision *Plane of existence manipulation can be used to travel to different planes *Mediumship is the ability to see and communicate to the dead *Mediumism is the ability to communicate with others after one's death *Necromancy is the ability to see, manipulate and revive the dead *Communication can also be used to communicate with the dead *Spirit projection can be used to make one's spirit leave one's body, and enables one to see spirits and ghosts *Free spirit is the ability to enable spirits to leave their bodies *Spirit summoning is the ability to summon the dead in the form of spirits *Astral trailing is the ability to project one's astral body to the past, in order to see where and when an individial was Category:Abilities